Ruby
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Janet doesn’t know what she does to Tim. One-shot songfic based on the song Ruby by Kaiser Chiefs.


_**Based on a song I love…**_

* * *

Janet doesn't know what she does to Tim. One-shot songfic based on the song _Ruby__ by _Kaiser Chiefs.

* * *

**Ruby**

* * *

_Let it never be said that romance is dead  
'cause there's so little else occupying my head  
There is nothing I need, 'cept the function to breathe  
But I'm not really fussed doesn't matter to me_

* * *

The first time he saw her, he had to be honest – he didn't care for her. But then again, what did he know? He was only, what, nine at the time.

He saw her many times again and again, and over the years, yet he never noticed her until her sixteenth birthday on the 28th of February. It was a pool party, and Arnold (ever the loving cousin) had coerced Carlos into throwing a party for Janet, because he was easier to coerce than Ralphie and once he managed to get Carlos, Ralphie would be sucked in (Ralphie and Carlos threw the best parties in Walkerville, and they were always in the centre of a party, especially Ralphie. Of course, they used a lot of money to do so, but that was okay, since Mr. and Mrs. Perlstein – Weissman-Perlstein, Janet's parents – where the ones paying for it, although they later got a heart attack from the cost of everything).

At any rate, it was at the Weissman-Perlstein residence at Twilight Hills, the 'rich people' neighbourhood. The Weissman-Perlsteins had a pool, and Janet's parents had discreetly left town for a much needed weekend gateway ("Of course, it's because of Janet," Keesha said, snarkily).

She was divine.

He'd not paid attention to her before, thinking of her as only an annoying bossy-boots, but in the red bikini she wore, and the rich, peppery red hair she had, now darker than it was when she was younger – the colour of rubies in the light – which contrasted with her clear, almost porcelain skin, she was almost beautiful. He could have compared her to the most beautiful women in art, but he couldn't because he'd forgotten about their names and anyway, Janet, even in her loud, rambunctious ways, was pretty darn beautiful with no comparisons to make.

* * *

_Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby  
Do ya do ya do ya do ya  
Know what you're doing, doing to me  
Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby_

* * *

They made out in her bedroom, while the party was going on downstairs. No one noticed he was gone, except for sweet, quiet Phoebe, and no one noticed Janet was gone, for as Wanda said, "By this time, Janet should be shaking up with someone."

It didn't matter. The party still went on, even without the hostess, onto the late hours of the morning, thanks to Carlos and Ralphie.

* * *

_Due to lack of interest  
tomorrow is cancelled  
let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held  
'cause there's nothing at all 'cept the space in between  
Finding out what you're called and repeating your name_

* * *

After that, he no longer thought of her as bossy, rambunctious or loud. He saw her as an insecure girl, trying to hide her fears behind the loud, bossy image she sent out.

She became a broken woman, a Magdalena, and he wanted to set her free, to love her. Yes, love her. A strong word, but he knew his feelings for Janet were even stronger.

"_No one can ever see me like this. Only my parents, my aunt and uncle, Arnold – and now you_."

They began to have some sort of a clandestine affair – she would give a signal, and he'd be there.

She had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

* * *

_Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby  
Do ya do ya do ya do ya  
Know what you're doing, doing to me  
Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby _

Not that she knew.

* * *

_Could it be could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don't really see you with me  
Could it be could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don't really see you with me_

* * *

He cornered her one day, before beginning what they always did, and asked her, "Where is this all going, Janet?"

She laughed. "Tim, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you make of this? Of our relationship?"

She simply laughed again and drew him closer. "Tim," she said, grasping him by his collared shirt. "What relationship?"

* * *

_Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby  
Do ya do ya do ya do ya  
Know what you're doing, doing to me  
Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby  
Do ya do ya do ya do ya  
what your doing, doing to me_

* * *

She didn't know he had already fallen in love with her. It wasn't her fault, he knew. He'd agreed to that sort of clandestine affair before he really fell head over heels for her.

It had just been physical.

Now it was something more.

He loved her.

And she didn't even know what she was doing to him.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

Hooray for Tim/Janet! This songfic was in my head even during the exam, and I'm celebrating the end of the exams with this new fanfic! Enjoy!

lianneharmony


End file.
